For many years, all types of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, airplanes and other similar vehicles, have been provided with some type of safety harness. While it is basically no problem for the manufacturer to install the safety harness in the vehicle, there exists a major problem in getting the operator or occupant of the vehicle to use the safety harness. The manufacturers have varied the safety harness in many different ways to promote the use of the safety harness by the operator or occupants of the vehicle. These efforts have not proven successful since statistics have shown that a great proportion of operators or occupants of a vehicle do not use the safety harness which has been installed in the vehicle. In fact, some states have passed laws making it mandatory for the operator and occupants of a vehicle to use the safety harness. Thus, there exists a great need to enhance the use of the safety harness in a vehicle.